Pure
by Missy04
Summary: Laci and Arlie are 16 yr old girls they are lesbian and they think there Emrois but there not. there enemie is skritchures they are souless, blood thirst vampires with white arms, cold skin and they have black pure eyes with white pupils.
1. Us

Its dark. i dont know where i am, but i can see, white arms, black pure eyes with white pupils. i saw a flash of numbers then darkness.

I felt a soft warm hand on my cheek and a warm slim body leaning against mine. I opened my eyes slowly, to reveal Arlie looking down at me, with her long black/purple hair hanging over her shoulders, framing her face and her ice blue eyes looking at me full of concern. i realized my breathing was coming fast and i had tiers running down my cheeks.

I went to whipe my tiers away but Arlie cought my hand and held it, while her other hand on my cheek whipped them away for me, i looked Arlie in the eyes trying to slow me breathing. Arlie always seemed to know when i needed her, every time i have a vision shes always there, it had something to do with our powers, we were always told we were Emrois just like everyone else but we had a psykick link, which only worked to let Arlie know when i was having a vision. The link started the day me and Arlie decided we were going to be together, we have been together for one year so far and we are only 16, our friends thought it was just a test kinda game thing but really me and Arlie are conected, besides the link, we are also spiritually linked and, well we were naturally attracted to each other the day we met at the age of 12.

Me and Arlie are different then the others thats what brought us together, every Emroi has ice Green eyes and controls Earth or Fire and they are as fast as a human, but me, i have ice Purple eyes, i have visions and control lightening but my powers still have'nt stopped growing. Arlie has ice Blue eyes, controls water and can see the dead when she wanted to but her powers still have'nt stopped growing either, we are as fast as lightening and are strong enough to pick up 5 airplanes with one hand.

Write now looking in her blue eyes seeing her concern and feeling her touch nothing else mattered, only that she was here laying next to me, with her body prest against mine.

" Lac are you okay" my tiers had stopped but my breathing wouldn't slow, Arlie looked like she was holding back tiers and i hated seeing her so concerned, so i put a small smile on my face and controled my breathing.

" y-yer" my throat cracked and Arlie didnt by the smiling act.

" Lac dont lie to me, you know i can tell when your lying " she was speaking in a whisper which ment everyone else was still asleep in there dorm rooms, me and Arlie got to share a dorm because the Principle knew none of the other Emrois would want to share a room with a freak, but for me and Arlie it was just a bonus, so every night we slept in the same bed.

I took Arlies hand that was on my cheek and rolled over, i pulled her closer to me so she was right up against my back , i held her hand while it rested on my belly Arlie layed back down and pulled me tighter to her.

" i'll be fine, just go back to sleep and i'll tell you the vision in the morning" i spoke in a whisper and laced my fingers through hers.

" okay night Lac, i love you" i flet her warm sweet breath run down my neck and i shivered.

" night, i love you too" and with that i feel into a dreamless sleep with a big smile on my face.

I felt a sharp pain like a whistle being blown straight into my ear, i sat up and grabbed my head, trying to block out the sound, but it didnt work, i opened my eyes and realized it was in my head, the sound was in my head, i started shaking back and forth, i hit my head with my hand trying to stop the sound, i was about to hit my temple with my fist knowing if hitting my head wouldn't work knocking myself out would, when a strong but warm hand cought my arm and pulled me back down onto the bed, when my back hit the mattress my eyes closed with the impact, i felt a body kneel on top of me with a knee on either side of my thighs and to warm but strong hands holding my arms on either side of my head.

I opened my eyes to see Arlie holding me down, the look in her eyes showed concern, love, power and determination.

I closed my eyes squeezing them shut waiting for the pain to go away, when i saw a figure in standing in the darkness, it was a girl in a white dress, with long blond hair, there a white glow around her, she looked like and angel, then i realized she was.

If i was getting a visit from an angel then why was there a sharp ringing in my head.

Then i saw another figure move, it had white arms, black hair and black pure eyes with white pupils, it was a skritchure.

Skritchurs were the most evil animal to ever live, they where Emrois with no soul they lived off blood and killed people and Emrois just for the fun of it, they had no soul and the only way to kill them was to stake them in the skull.

I went to attack the skritchure, but as soon as i moved one leg the sound in my head was twice as loud and the pain felt like my head was slowly getting ripped into two, i grabbed at my head squeezing it trying to release the preasure, i turned to look at the angel to see if she was in pain but when i looked at her she spoke.

" you have to stop them they're coming, go, go to the leader, he lives in perth, kill him and their plan will be distroyed" she looked sad to see me in pain but the sound and figures slowly started to fade.

The angels words echoed through my head _" you have to stop them they're coming, go, go to the leader, he lives in perth, kill him and their plan will be distroyed"_

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Arlie still restraining me, but she had tiers running down her cheeks.

" Arl don't cry, im fine" she loosened her hold on my arms and dropped her hands to her sides, i slowly sat up Arlie still sitting on my thighs, i wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer, she put her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder, her whole body was shaking and she started crying even more, i tightened my grip on her and prested her body against mine so there was no space between us, Arlie tightened her arms around my neck and berried her head into my shoulder, i stroked her hair and rubbed her back.

We stayed like that for a while then i slowly pulled back and looked at Arlie, i moved one hand from her wait to rest it on her cheek.

" it's okay Arl im fine" i brushed her hair out of her face and she seemed to calm down.

" w-what was that, w-why were you trying to hit your self" her throat cracked a few times.

i moved my hand back down to her waist.

" i dont know exactly but we have to leave" i looked her in the eyes to see her reaction.

" what, w-why" she looked confused and sad.

" okay Arl look, last night in my vision i saw a army of skritchures and just now it wasn't a vision it was a message from an angel telling me we have to leave and i was hitting my self because there was a whistling sound that felt like it was ripping my head into two" i spoke softly and clearly, answering all her questions.

" i dont want that to happen ever again it was scary and i dont like holding you down" her voice was clear and all her tiers were gone, so i made a joke.

i pulled her closer to me and whispered in her ear " i thought you loved to hold me down"

I felt her move her arms from my neck to my arms and she pushed me down and pinned me on my back

" thats my girl" i had a really big grin on my face and i looked Arlie in the eyes and saw a flash of hunger.

Arlie bent down and crushed her lips to mine hard and hungry but soft at the same time, our lips moved in sync like they always did, she loosened her grip on my arms so i could slide my hands up and down her belly, i got to the bottom of her singlet at the same time she moved to my neck, i slid my hands under her singlet and trailed my fingers up and down her belly, as i did the she let out a moan, which just turned me on even more, but just then there was a knock at the door.

" Hey Lac, Arlie, breaky is ready and if yous aint out in 10 im kicking this door down"Emma shouted from the other side of the door, i went to pull away and get up when Arlie pulled back from kissing my neck, but whispered into my ear.

" 5 more minutes then we can go down...pleace" Arlies voice was huskey and hungry

I wasn't really hungry and feeling Arlies hot breath run down my neck and her body laying over mine all i wanted right now was her so i yelled back at Emma

"We arnt hungry so we will see you in class" i herd Emma stomp her foot but she left.

"now you got me for another hour" i whispered to Arlie

She giggled and came back up to kiss me again, i started where i left off trailing my fingers up and down her belly, i felt her trail her tounge along my bottom lip asking for entry, but instead i rolled us over so i was on top, i sat up breaking the kiss, in pulled my singlet off, which left me in a bra and undies, i heard Arlies breath hitch and saw her eyes widen. i loved the effect i had on her.

" your so fucking HOT" Arlies voice was huskey and hungry, so i grabbed her singlet and pulled it over her head and dropped it on the floor.

" so are you" i scaned every inch of her upper body with my eyes.

I grinned at her and bent down and grazzed my lips across her belly where her undies were, she let out a soft moan, so i pushed my lips down harder onto her skin, i grazzed my lips up her belly until i reached her chest, then i moved up and kissed her on the lips, our lips moved in sync as her fingers slid down the front of my undies, my breath hitched and i trailed my tounge along her bottom lip, she excepted and opened her mouth to let me enter.


	2. problems

Now that we were finished we were laying down, i had my head on Arlies chest and was drawing patterns on her belly with my finger and Arlie had her arm around me and was stroking my hair. I wish we could stay here all day but i knew we had 20 minutes until we needed to go to class and as if Arlie could read me mind.

" As much as i know we both wonna stay here, i think we should go have a shower and get ready for class" she spoke clearly

" okay as long as we shower together" i spoke with a smile on my face

I got up out of bed and pulled Arlie with me, she put one arm around my waist as i did the same, the skin on skin contact was enough for both of our breaths to hitch but we both didn't act on it, we made our way over to the shower, we didn't really need to take any clothes off so i just turned the hot and cold water on and we both got in.

It didn't take us long to have a shower and get dressed, i was doing my hair while Arlie was putting on her shoes.

" Hey do you know what we have today?" i was putting up my hair in a pony and had a little fringe.

" umm today is that movie day thing where in every class we watch a movie" Arlie stood up and came over to the mirror to do her hair , she wore a red strapless shirt with a leather jacket and a pair of black jeans, and with her hair down and straight hanging over her shoulders she looked hot.

" who are you trying to impress today" i eyed her up and down assessing what she was waring once again.

" you, of course" she looked at me with a smile on her face, i couldn't help but smile back.

"well im impressed" i had finished my hair, so i grabbed her around the waist and kissed her lightly on the lips, when i pulled back i saw Arlie had puppy dog eyes, so i bent forward and kissed her again, then i walked over to the bed to put on my black buckle boots, i wore a dark purple strapless shirt with a leather jacket and mini black denim shorts and with my hair in a pony i thought i looked bad ass.

" you look smoking HOT" i stood in front of Arlie with my hands on my hips.

" thanks" i smiled at Arlie, but she just stared at me.

" why are you looking at me like that?"

Arlie just shook her head and walked out the door, i ran after her, she hadn't gotten any further then the end of the hall, i court her wrist and pulled her to a halt.

"Arl why did you do that" she wouldn't look at me and i felt sad like i had done something wrong.

" don't worry, lets just go to class" she still wouldn't look at me.

"Arl...why wont you look at me" i tried to see if when i said her name, if she would look at me, but she still didn't.

" don't worry Lac, lets just go" she went to walk away but i grabbed her other wrist so we stood face to face, i looked straight at her but she just kept her head down.

I spoke in a whisper, because we were only a few inches a part.

" did i do something wrong?"

" n-no" i was starting to get angry, she wouldn't look at me, but i hadn't done anything wrong.

i still had her wrists in my hands, so i decided to lace me fingers through hers, i pulled her closer, so now we were touching.

I tilted her head up with one of my fingers, so she had to look at me and she did, but when i looked in her eyes i saw hunger, which to me was a good sign but then there was shame, im guessing i had a confused look on my face because Arlie finally spoke.

"whats wrong?" i looked at her again and said-

"why are you ashamed?" i spoke quietly so she didn't get shy and walk away.

" im ashamed because w-when i looked at you, you looked hot, well more then hot, really really really times 100 HOT, and i pretty much just wanted to through you back onto the bed- "i was smiling now but she continued

"- b-but when you looked at me i saw desire and stuff but...but i never see hunger" she had put her head down now so she didn't have to look me in the eye.

" Are you saying that you think i don't think your hot, and that i don't want you?" i felt a little angry that she would think that but then i felt sad because she thought that.

"yes...no...i don't know...im saying that what if you see another girl thats hotter then me and you w-want her in stead of me" i could hear the hurt in her voice, at the thought of me with another girl.

i tilted Arlies head up with my finger and spoke softly.

" Arl, your the hottest girl I've ever met and ill never be with anyone else ever, and im not just with you because your hot, I'm with you because, I'm meant to be with you, you make my body feel things its never felt before and you make me feel whole and complete and if i had never met you i would probably be dead"

" but there's other girls out there that could make y-"

Arlie was cut off by me pushing her up against the wall with our extra vampire speed, i looked at her and she looked shocked, i crushed me lips to hers and pushed my body up against hers as much as i could, when we ran out of breath i moved to her neck, she let out a low moan only i could hear.

i slightly pulled back and whispered in her ear " i told you, your my girl...and always will be...and girl i have hunger for you every second of the day" i spoke between kissing her neck.

when i pulled back i kissed her softly on the lips then spoke.

"okay"

She nodded probably not trusting her voice, i stepped back and we walked off to class.

Our first class was History and we were watching a movie, about how our oldest gods died in war. It was pretty boring so me and Arlie went to the back of the class where Emma and 2 others known as Jake and Lily, where giggling.

"Hey, can we join you?" i whispered so i didn't disturb the ones watching the movie.

" yer, we're playing the nervous game" we sat down and joined the game.

It was Jake's turn to try and make me nervous.

He put his hand on me knee and slowly made his way up me leg, when he reached my shorts he slid his hand down to my inner thigh, i still didn't knock him away because he had no effect on me, When he was up to the point where he could slide his hand up me shorts, which i wasn't going to let him do, he pulled back.

"your hard-core, not even that got you nervous" Jake was looking at me like i was a goddess.

I just shrugged, and it was now my turn to make Arlie nervous, this was going to be fun, but when i turned around to face her she looked normal but i could see that she was angry and upset in her eyes.

I put my hand on her knee and slowly made my way up her leg, i saw hunger flash in her eyes, but it was replace by anger, i slid my hand down to her inner thigh and that did it, she hit my hand away and the teacher turned the lights on.

" dismissed" the teacher called out, Arlie took off like lightening, while i stood there shocked and confused, could this day get anymore worse. first, i have a vision. second, i get a message to go kill the skritchures leader. third, Arlie thinks i wont like her much longer and forth, she was now angry and i didn't know why.

I said bey to Emma, Jake and Lily, and went to find Arlie. I found her in our room, sitting on the bed writing in her diary, which she only ever done when she was angry or upset.

I dropped my bag on the floor and stood in the middle of the room waiting for her to look up at me, finally she did.

" whats wrong" i walked over to the bed and sat down next to her, but i didn't touch her in case she moved away.

" how far were you going to let him go" she sounded really angry.

" i wasn't going to let him go any further, but he pulled away before i hit him" i spoke softly trying to calm her down.

" and how am i suppose to know that" she had a level voice now but i could tell she was still angry.

" Arl i wouldn't let anyone touch me besides you" i kept my voice as level as hers

" but why didn't you just hit him before he got that close" she looked up at me now.

" he didn't make me nervous" i shrugged like it was nothing, and it really wasn't.

" d-do i make you nervous, like when i touch you " i wasn't expecting her to ask me that but i knew the answer straight away.

" girl, you send electric waves through my body" i saw her smile so i smiled in return, i stood up and put my hand out, Arlie took it and we stood face to face.

"i-I'm sorry" Arlie put her head down

" for what" i laced my fingers through hers and pulled her closer.

"for everything" she still had her head down, so i put my other hand under her chin and tilted her head up so she was looking me in the eyes.

" its ok Arl" i used my hand that was lased with hers to pull her closer, so now we were touching, i crushed me lips to hers, Arlie wrapped her arms around my waist and draw me even closer, our lips moved in sync, slow and soft.

* Bring* * Bring*

Arlie pulled back first and draw me into a hug, i put my arms around her neck and held her tight, we both let go at the same time and grabbed our bags and walked towards our math class.

When we got to math i found out we were watching one of my favourite movies, so me and Arlie sat at the front of the classroom, fingers laced and a bowl of pop-corn sitting on my lap.

The movie had finished and the bell rang, me and Arlie made our way to the cafeteria, we were standing in line when Tia came up to us.

" hey lessos" Tia had always been mean to me and Arlie but we hardly ever listened to her.

We both turned around slowly.

"hey Tia" we both spoke at the same time.

Tia turned, so she could speak to her follow buddies, but at the same time made sure we could hear her.

" hey did yous think that monkey in that show in math looked like Arlie, poor thing i kin-" she didn't get to finish her sentence because i had her up against the wall with my hand around her throat.

i spoke low, but put all my anger in my voice.

" are you sure you wonna finish that sentence" her eyes were wide and her breathing was coming fast.

" your such a freak, no one should be able to move that fast" she was still breathing fast but she didn't back down.

" well Tia, i am that fast and i am that strong, i could break your neck with i flick of my finger" i moved my fingers and she flinched.

" so you better stop your shit or you will be sorry" and with that i punched her in the belly and she dropped to the ground with tiers rolling down her face.

i walked back to Arlie and grabbed her hand and walked back to our room, but before we got there Arlie pulled us to a halt just at the end of the hall.

" Lac you shouldn't of done that" Arlie spoke softly.

" Arl i don't give a shit about her, and shes lucky i didn't just snap her neck right there and then" i was pushed up against the wall but Arlie wasn't close to me so i stepped to the side and walked to our room.

I was looking in my draw trying to find my I pod so i could listen to music, Arlie walked into the room and walked right up to me, but i didn't face her.

" Lac whats wrong with you" i spun around so fast that she stepped back in shock.

"Nothing is wrong with me, I'm fine" i slammed the draw shut and walked over to the other draws.

i felt a warm hand wrap around my wrist, i let Arlie take my wrist and lace her fingers through mine, she pulled on my arm and i slowly turned around.

" why are you so angry" Arlie was looking at me with concern, i hadn't realized before but i was shaking.

" i-i don't know, Tia just makes my blood bowl and i just wonna kill her" i realized i had started to squeeze Arlies hand, i un-laced my fingers with hers and squeezed my own hand.

" Lac, calm down" Arlie spoke softly, and took my hands in hers, she laced my fingers with hers and pulled me closer to her so our bodies were touching.

I looked Arlie in the eyes and slowed my breathing, and i stopped shaking.

" you okay" Arlie Un-laced one of our hands and put her hand on my cheek softly, i lent into it and closed my eyes.

I felt Arlies body come closer to mine, she crushed her lips to mine softly and i kissed her back, our lips moved in sync and i put one of my arms around her waist.

*Bring* *Bring*

That bell always seemed to interrupt us.

Arlie pulled back a little and looked me in the eyes.

" will you be okay" Arlie moved her thumb along my cheek.

" As long as your there, I'll be fine" my voice was soft.

" okay lets go" Arlie dropped her hand from my cheek, but kept our fingers laced, we grabbed our bags and walked out the door.

The rest of the afternoon flew buy after this mornings events, and now me and Arlie were sitting on our big bed doing our home work in silence.

"okay imdone now, its time to talk" i dropped my book on the floor and snatched Arlies out off her hands and jumped onto her lap and crushed me lips to hers.

She kissed me back but pulled away sooner then i would of liked.

" i thought you wanted to talk" she was smiling and put her arms around my waist.

" well we are going to go to bed now then at 11.00pm we are going to get up and pack a small bag of stuff each then we are going to break out of this school" i said it all clearly but fast and Arlie just looked at me shocked.

" oh okay so what do you wonna do right now" i jumped off the bed and pulled Arlie with me, i pulled my shirt off and my shorts, i walked over to Arlie and took her shirt and jeans off.

" well that's okay with me" she had a grin on her face and i pushed her onto the bed.

She layed flat on her back with only a bra and undies on, i sat over her with a leg on either side of her thighs and bent down and grazed my lips up and down her belly, when i got back up to her chest for the fifth time i decided to move to her lips, our lips moved in sync, fast but slow at the same time, my fingers slid up and down her belly, and i moved my mouth to her neck, she let out a soft moan and ran her fingers along my back, she moved one hand from my back, to my hair, she pulled me back to crush my lips to hers.

what shocked me was that, she pulled me back and rolled onto her side and pulled my arm over her, just how we were laying last night, just the other way around.

i used my other hand to move her hair from her neck and i kissed her neck hard but slow and i heard her let out a moan.

"why did...you...stop" i spoke between kissing her neck

"Because you said -oh-my-god"she squealed and a moan escaped from her throat as i kept kissing her neck and slid my other hand down the front of her undies, she let out a long breath while closing her eyes, she grabbed my hand from her undies and laced her fingers through mine and layed them on her belly.

"because you said you wanted to sleep and if we get carried away, we wont be able to wake up at 11.00" she spoke with a huskey voice, so i knew she was trying to control herself.

i pulled away from kissing her neck and pulled my hand away from hers, i rolled onto my other side so my back was to her.

i heard her roll over and i felt her fingers trail a line up and down my back.

" whats wrong" she spoke low, but i knew she was sad for the loss of contact.

"nothing, you just wonna sleep and i could see you were trying to control your self so i made it easier and moved away" i spoke softly with my back to her but i knew she could hear me.

"Lac, c-come back" i felt Arlie tug on my arm trying to get me to roll over.

I felt bad for just leaving her there all by herself, so i rolled over and looked at her.

"roll over" i spoke with a flat voice

Arlie looked at me confused and a little hurt at how flat my voice was, but i gave her a small smile and she did as i said.

I wrapped my arm around her, but it wasn't close enough for her, she moved back to press her back right up against me.

" I Love You Lac" she closed her eyes and had a smile on her face.

" I Love you Too Arl" i tightened my arm around her.


End file.
